Sims Next Top Model - Cycle 1
Sims' Next Top Model - Cycle 1, or SNTM Cycle 1, sometimes referred to as Sims 3 Next Top Model Cycle 1, is the first ever cycle by Ice Cold Productions. It is a filmed cycle currently airing on Youtube. It is hosted by Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, and Portia Lirni. It opened applications on May 24, 2016, and announced its 20 semifinalists on July 1, later that year. The show premiered in Miami, Florida on August 19, 2016. The judging panel consisted of fashion photographer Miguel Atoma, model Alenna Olpey, and high fashion icon Portia Lirni. It will feature one guest judge in panel every week. The scoring system determined a girl's performance for a certain week, consisting of the judges combined score and the challenge score until Episode 3, where it was discontinued. Prizes The prizes for the first season which will be given to the winner are: * A cover and spread on VOGUE Italia and VOGUE Paris * Five International Neutrogena Ads * A billboard ad and commercial for Maybelline New York * Covers and spreads on Harper's Bazaar America and Korea * $200,000 * A modelling contract with RED Models Management Judges Main The judging panel consists of three resident judges. Miguel Atoma serves as the head of the judging panel. He is also a photographer, executive producer, and the creative director of the show. Supermodel Alenna Olpey also takes on the judging role, along with high fashion icon Portia Lirni. While it is noted that all three of the aforementioned people serve as main judges and hosts of the show, Miguel still serves a greater influence to the final decision than the latter two. Guests in addition to the three resident judges, a guest judge also voices an opinion each week. * In Episode 2, OWA creator Joshua Comelio served as the guest judge. * In Episode 3, Platinum Models manager and supermodel Tia Kipps judged alongside the three resident judges. * In Episode 4, supermodel Jane Tillman joined the judging panel as a guest judge. * In Episode 5, SNTM host and supermodel Nguyễn Yến Nhi deliberated with the judges. * In Episode 6, Maybelline New York Representative Alexandra Ward supervised the shoot and joined the judging panel as a guest judge. Contestants 1Paris' real last name is Koujhokousik. 2Raschel, Fawn, and Maladee are all stars. Raschel previously competed in the Revamped cycle of BrushYourCats, coming in 2nd/3rd, Maladee in the second cycle of OWA where she placed 6th, and Fawn in GlamSIMorous' second cancelled cycle. Twists This cycle had a few twists to keep it distinct from other shows. They are: * Fan Favorite '- The social media vote every week for their favorite photo. The girl that has the most votes for her photo wins this title, and a plus 1 point in her score in the finale, should she get in it. * '''Elimination Sedcard '- Every week, the eliminated girl/s are given a chance to be saved from elimination by participating in a sedcard shoot. The judges, however, not only judge on this shoot, but on her overall potential. The judges have only one save to use. This was used in Episode 3 when Bulan received the lowest score. * '''Comeback - Three previously eliminated girls were given the chance to return to the competition, where they were tested in a photoshoot, their ability to answer, and their walk. There was also another twist, the team twist, but that was disregarded and in the hopes of being forgotten by the public. Special Rewards First Callout Every time a girl receives best photo, she gets either immunity, a special prize, an advantage in the challenge, or an advantage in the photoshoot the following week. Episode Summary The contestant advanced to the top 14. The contestant was eliminated and did not advance to the top 14. * Judges: 'Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, and Portia Lirni |- !EPISODE 2 - "The One with the Cut" !October 27, 2016; November 27, 2016 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left" | The top fifteen finalists are sent to their new Florida home just next door, and are then assigned makeovers. The makeover promotional photos that they take afterwards are used as the basis for the challenge scores. * '''Challenge Winners: '''Bulan Rossi, Kenna Haylers and Raschel Franko |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left" | The second part of the episode features the first panel, where the girls are judged on their group photos. Bulan, Jessica, and Ruzena are dubbed as the best group, while Kenna, Maladee, and Minnie are titled the worst. However, it was Angiee who came out on top, and in a bottom two of Bea and Caitlyn, it was Caitlyn who received the lowest overall score and had to leave. * '''First Callout: '''Angiee Thompson * '''Fan Favorite: '''Fawn Jean * '''Bottom Two: ' Bea Kaligayahan and Caitlyn Blake * 'Eliminated: '''Caitlyn Blake * '''Sedcard Shoot Result: '''Not Saved * '''Judges: '''Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, Portia Lirni, and Joshua Comelio |- !EPISODE 3 -"The One where Someone Makes a Friend" !April 12, 2017 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left" |Kirby passes out in the middle of the night due to a medical emergency, and Bea and Fawn have an argument that Aylen instigates. At the challenge, the girls are instructed to do their own makeup and walk in a makeshift fashion show for a launch party for Ice Cold Productions. During this show, it ts revealed that a secret finalist Suki Tokugawa has been added to the cast. After the party, Bea is deemed to have done the best and wins the challenge. * '''Challenge Winner: '''Bea Kaligayahan However, the judges shock the girls by having the second panel immediately. Fawn receives best performance and snatches Fan Favorite of the Week. Bulan and Minnie land in the bottom two due to their lackluster photos. Bulan receives the lowest score and is assigned to do the sedcard shoot. Bulan is saved by the judges, and as a make-up for not having an elimination that week, the judges decide to instantly eliminate two girls on the spot. Aylen, Maladee, and Minnie are left on the chopping block, and in the end it is Aylen and Minnie who have to leave the competition. * '''First Callout: '''Fawn Jean * '''Fan Favorite: '''Fawn Jean * '''Bottom Two: ' Bulan Rossi and Minnie Ward * 'Eliminated: '''Bulan Rossi * '''Sedcard Shoot Result: '''Saved * '''Bottom Three: '''Aylen Melilan, Maladee Chankul, and Minnie Ward * '''Eliminated: '''Aylen Melilan and Minnie Ward * '''Judges: '''Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, Portia Lirni, and Tia Kipps |- !EPISODE 4 - "The One with all the Blaming" !May 12, 2017 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left" |The girls are given a photoshoot challenge showcasing their personal style in Martell Park, and Suki comes out victorious and wins the challenge. * '''Challenge Winner: '''Suki Tokugawa Slight envy arises amongst the other girls for the challenge prize. The girls run late for their next photoshoot because of Maladee, and receive deducted times as a punishment, with the exception of Fawn. Angiee receives best performance again, and Bulan and Ruzena land in the bottom two. Bulan is once again saved as Ruzena is eliminated for not standing out. * '''First Callout: '''Angiee Thompson * '''Fan Favorite: '''Angiee Thompson and Jessica Longstale * '''Bottom Two: ' Bulan Rossi and Ruzena Cselav * 'Eliminated: '''Ruzena Cselav * '''Judges: '''Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, Portia Lirni, and Jane Tillman |- !EPISODE 5 - "The One with the Apology" !August 30, 2017 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left" |A conversation with Suki leaves Angiee questioning her drive for the competition. Conversely, Raschel stats to have second thoughts about her placement in the competition. At the challenge, the girls have to sell men's products in a screen test, wherein the challenge winner will get a chance to star in a Maybelline commercial. * '''Challenge Winner: '''Kirby Reed Fawn attempts to get an apology from Maladee for causing their tardiness in the previous week's photoshoot, but ends up instigating a fight between herself, Kenna, Maladee, and Raschel. At the photoshoot, the models are paired up for a simple but sexy swimwear shoot. Bulan receives her first best performance, while Kirby and Raschel end up in the bottom two. Raschel's weak passion leads to her offering her spot to Kirby if she stays, but this turns out to be in vain as both girls were meant to be eliminated anyway. * '''First Callout: '''Bulan Rossi * '''Fan Favorite: '''Bulan Rossi * '''Bottom Two: ' Kirby Reed and Raschel Franko * 'Eliminated: '''Kirby Reed and Raschel Franko * '''Judges: '''Miguel Atoma, Alenna Olpey, Portia Lirni, & Nguyễn Yến Nhi |- !EPISODE 6 - "The One where Everything is New" !January 28, 2018 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left" |A trip to New York is administered for the remaining ten girls, and they all receive new makeovers as they land. For the photoshoot, the girls shoot mock campaigns for Maybelline's Vivid Matte Lipstick line. Bea comes out triumphant and wins best performance, while Fawn, Kenna, and Maladee land in the bottom three. Maladee is eliminated first, and Fawn follows after her, leaving Kenna as the last member of the top eight. However, the judges then bring back three previously eliminated models (Aylen, Caitlyn, and Ruzena) for a chance to return to the competition, judging them based on the photos they shot as well. Aylen ultimately wins the comeback, while Caitlyn and Ruzena are revealed to have been given another second chance as they are allowed to participate in the next shoot, wherein the social media will vote for one of them to be the final returnee. * '''First Callout: '''Bea Kaligayahan * '''Fan Favorite: '''Bea Kaligayahan * '''Bottom Three: '''Fawn Jean, Kenna Haylers, and Maladee Chankul * '''Eliminated: '''Maladee Chankul and Fawn Jean * '''Returned: '''Aylen Melilan * '''Judges: '''Miguel Atoma, Portia Lirni, & Alexandra Ward |- !EPISODE 7 - "The One that Changed the Game" !May 24, 2018 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left" |The girls arrive in Indonesia and are immediately thrown into go-sees. They are grouped into trios and are expected to visit four designers who are booking models to walk in their shows at New York Fashion Week. Angiee loses consciousness in the middle of the challenge after getting very little rest on the plane. Meanwhile, the second comeback nominees Caitlyn and Ruzena are also allowed to join the challenge. For booking all four designers, Suki won the challenge. * '''Challenge Winner: '''Suki Tokugawa They are led to their photoshoot where they would be posing in the air wearing long, red, flowy dresses. Bea has a meltdown after her shoot, claiming it reminded her of traumatic memories. Caitlyn and Ruzena follow suit after the rest of the girls go home. At panel, Ruzena returns to the competition after getting significantly more votes in the poll, despite her photo being depicted worse than Caitlyn's. Angiee's passion is questioned by the judges after mentioning she has considered quitting, while Jessica's photo is a disappointment to the judges, and in the end they both land in the bottom two. The episode ends in a cliffhanger as Angiee and Jessica's fates are left unknown. * '''First Callout: '''Marissa DeVue and Suki Tokugawa * '''Fan Favorite: '''Angiee Thompson * '''Bottom Two: '''Angiee Thompson and Jessica Longstale * '''Returned: '''Ruzena Cselav * '''Judges: '''Miguel Atoma, Portia Lirni, and Alenna Olpey |- !EPISODE 8 - "The One where It's Too Much" !October 12, 2018 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left" |Jessica is revealed to have been eliminated in the last week's cliffhanger. Angiee and Kenna are punished by judges for coasting through the competition by tasking them to place in the top three of the week's callout order. Their failure to do so would result in them ultimately getting eliminated. * '''Eliminated: '''Jessica Longstale At the house, Angiee blows up at Ruzena and Suki after they try to comfort her, leaving Ruzena insulted and hurt. At the challenge, Portia judges their casual style and deems Paris to be the most fashionable. For their photoshoot, the girls watch three KPOP music videos and have to come up with mock editorial sets based on their assigned concepts. Marissa and Suki are given the power to divide the girls into groups for the photoshoot and choose their concepts. * '''Challenge Winner: '''Paris Kouko At panel, Team Ko Ko Bop receives the best group performance and Paris and Ruzena in turn win immunity from elimination. After assessing that the competition is becoming too much for her to handle, Angiee decides to quit the competition. After her exit, Ruzena redeems and proves herself to the judges by receiving best performance. Kenna receives third callout, narrowly escaping elimination, while Bulan and Bea land in the bottom two for their mediocre performances. Bea is given another chance while Bulan misses out on the semi-finale. * '''First Callout: '''Ruzena Cselav * '''Bottom Two: '''Bea Kaligayahan and Bulan Rossi * '''Eliminated: '''Bulan Rossi * '''Quit: '''Angiee Thompson * '''Judges: '''Miguel Atoma, Portia Lirni, and Alenna Olpey |- !EPISODE 9 - "The One with the Fever" !April 27, 2019 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left" |At the house, tensions arise when Marissa belittles Ruzena's performance throughout the competition. The next day, they have their two semi-finale photoshoots, wherein Paris attempts to do well despite suddenly catching a fever but ends up struggling, and Bea suffers another panic attack. The photos are then immediately critiqued later that night by the two clients. After this, it is announced that the girls would be flying to Paris to walk in Fashion Week. During the preparations for the Indonesian Diversity Showcase, BrushYourCats' alumni Khonarh Movsesyan mentors the girls on how to walk, and Paris continues to struggle because of her sickness. This leads to her getting unbooked by Nirmala Putri hours before the show. In her place, Kenna is booked last-minute by quickly improving her walk after it was chastised by Khonarh. After the first three shows, the girls are rounded up by Miguel before Selphie Bong's showcase, and he announces that an elimination would take place right after they walk in the final show, based on the photoshoots they had in Indonesia. It is eventually revealed that Marissa ended up getting eliminated for her lackluster photos, which she did not take well. * '''Eliminated: '''Marissa DeVue After her elimination, Ruzena is announced to have won the Fashion Week challenge after receiving the highest average score from the designers. * '''Challenge Winner: '''Ruzena Cselav At panel, the girls are critiqued based on their whole journey throughout the competition. All the girls are first told the negative sides of their performances, and they are immediately asked to answer why they should be in the finale, before being praised for the highs in their performances. At elimination, an instant elimination is given to Suki for not doing well enough in the photoshoots, and a standard callout order soon follows. Kenna wins first callout for being the only one to do well in both of the photoshoots, followed closely by Ruzena, then Bea. And in a bottom two of Paris and Aylen, the latter is eliminated for not making the most of her comeback, while Paris is announced to be the fourth finalist of Sims' Next Top Model. * '''Eliminated: '''Suki Tokugawa * '''First Callout: '''Kenna Haylers * '''Bottom Two: '''Aylen Melilan and Paris Kouko * '''Eliminated: '''Aylen Melilan * '''Judges: '''Miguel Atoma, Portia Lirni, Alenna Olpey, Madeline Jahuari, and Glenn Prasetya |} Makeover Guide The girls received makeovers in Episode 2, but were then given re-makeovers in Episode 6. Callout Order The contestant won the competition. The contestant won the reward challenge. The contestant won Fan Favorite of the week. The contestant was immune from elimination. The contestant was singled out, and told that she was saved from elimination that week. The contestant quit the competition. The contestant was originally eliminated, but was saved. The contestant was eliminated outside of panel. The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *Episode 1's callout is based on the order they were called forward and saved. This is not a reflection on their performance that week. *In Episode 2, Kenna and Maladee shared 11th/12th callout due to having the same overall score of 38. *In Episode 3, Angiee received immunity for receiving the first callout in Episode 2, which is what saved her later in the episode, as she was revealed to have had the lowest score. In this episode, wildcard Suki was added to the cast, but was not included in the callout order as she had no photo to show. Later that same episode, the "save" option was used on Bulan. Furthermore, the judges gave an instant elimination to Aylen and Minnie for being the weakest overall. *In Episode 5, a double elimination without prior warning occurred. *In Episode 6, Aylen returned to the competition. *In Episode 7, Marissa and Suki shared a joint first callout. The episode ended in a cliffhanger with a bottom two of Angiee and Jessica. In the next episode, it was revealed that it was Jessica who got eliminated. Ruzena also returned in this episode. *In Episode 8, Angiee and Kenna were tasked to obtain at least top three in order to remain in the competition. Before the callout announcement, Angiee decided to quit the competition, but it was noted that she would have gotten eliminated anyway. Paris and Ruzena also won immunity for receiving the best group performance. *In Episode 9, Marissa was eliminated during Fashion Week. Fan Favorite Tally The contestant won Fan Favorite of the Week. The contestant was eliminated from the competition. This indicates the total number of times the contestant has won Fan Favorite, and how many points should be added to her finale score, should she get in. The contestant's total tally of points do not matter as she has already been eliminated from the competition. * In Episode 4, Angiee and Jessica tied in the votes, leading to them both being crowned the Fan Favorite of the week. * There was no fan vote in Episode 8. Performance Points This cycle followed the point system in deciding the callout orders for each week. However, in Episode 3, the judges discontinued the scoring system. The contestant won the competition. The contestant had the highest score that week. The contestant was originally eliminated, but was saved. The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *Despite having the lowest score in Episode 3, Angiee was called just before the bottom two because she had received immunity that week. Performance ('WIN) The contestant won first callout. (HIGH) The contestant was among the best of that week, but she did not receive first callout. (SAFE) The contestant was neither among the best nor worst of that week. (LOW) The contestant was among the worst of that week, but she did not land in the bottom 2, bottom 3, or get eliminated. (BTM2/BTM3)The contestant was in bottom 2 or bottom 3 that week. (SAVED) The contestant was set to be eliminated, but was saved. (ADV) The contestant advanced in the competition. (IN) The contestant returned to the competition. (PEND) The contestant's status in the competition is still unknown, or is pending. (QUIT) The contestant quit the competition. (ELIM) The contestant was eliminated from the competition. Photoshoot Guide 'Episode 1: 'Headshots, Promotional Photos 'Episode 2: 'Anubis under the Sun clothing, Makeovers, Elimination Sedcard 'Episode 3: 'Long Ponytails, Runway End Poses, Elimination Sedcard 'Episode 4: '15-Second Style, Futuristic Stories 'Episode 5: 'Sexy Swimwear in Pairs 'Episode 6: 'Re-Makeovers, Maybelline Vivid Matte Lipstick mock campaigns (Raw) (Advertisement) 'Episode 7: 'Fallen Angels in Red Gowns 'Episode 8: 'KPOP Music Video-inspired Editorials 'Episode 9: 'CLEO Magazine Covers, ELLE Indonesia Magazine Spreads